The present invention relates in general to hand-operable dispensers for dispensing goods, and in particular to a cutlery utensil dispenser for dispensing eating utensils one at a time upon activation of an externally accessible hand operable ejector.
The fast-food, self-serve, restaurant industry has become a major, if not primary, destination of individuals and families who now are eating out more often for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. While such restaurants are generally pleasant and usually serve adequately nutritious fare, these establishments generally do not provide any upscale amenities as found in a typical sit-down restaurant with wait service. One particular area of concern is found in providing cutlery utensils for self-selection by customers. Specifically, at the present time a restaurant of this type has only two choices which are (1) providing individually wrapped, and therefore relatively expensive, utensils, or (2) providing a bin or container filled with unwrapped utensils into which all customers place their hands to retrieve a fork, knife, and spoon. As is apparent, the former approach assures cleanliness, while the latter approach, although relatively economical, is not a visually appealing choice and can spread hand-carried bacteria and the like to remaining unwrapped utensils for potential ultimate transmission to future customers.
In view of this important cleanliness issue of bin-held utensils as balance by economic concerns found in providing individually wrapped utensils, it is apparent that a need is present for equipment that can maintain and supply clean utensils without requiring individually wrapped knives, forks, and spoons. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a cutlery utensil dispenser capable of dispensing utensils one at a time while maintaining remaining utensils in a sequestered environment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a utensil dispenser wherein a cartridge filled with utensils cooperates with a hand operable utensil ejector which is integral with the dispenser such that ejector operation engages one utensil which is then delivered for user retrieval.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a utensil dispenser wherein a plurality of identically constructed cartridges, which selectively can respectively house knives, forks, and spoons, can be accommodated respectively by a single dispenser.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a cutlery utensil dispenser for dispensing cutlery utensils one at a time upon hand operation of an externally accessible utensil delivery controller. The dispenser first comprises a housing having an interior compartment in communication with an exit opening. At least partially accommodateable within the interior compartment of the housing is a stack of utensils within a cartridge that is provided with a portal through which a single utensil can pass and wherein a dispensable utensil is situated. The portal is situated in a pathway aligned with the exit opening of the interior compartment. Cartridge construction preferably is such that any of a respective stack of knives, forks, or spoons can be accommodated within a single universal cartridge configuration. Finally, the utensil delivery controller is an externally accessible hand operable ejector engageable with the dispensable utensil and situated for ejecting the dispensable utensil from the portal of the cartridge and thereafter through the pathway to the exit opening for ultimate user retrieval.
A second embodiment of the present cutlery utensil dispenser can include a plurality of interior compartments each in communication with a respective exit opening and a plurality of respective cartridges each within one interior compartment. Each compartment has in association therewith a hand operable ejector operable as above described such that respective utensils can be dispensed one at a time from each of the cartridges.
One preferred ejector operable as defined above is a hand-rotatable roller with at least one protruding ledge. Rotation of the roller causes the protruding ledge to engage the dispensable utensil and eject the utensil from the portal to the exit opening for user pick up. A second preferred ejector is a lever having a protruding distal end. Pivotal movement of the lever causes the distal end to engage the dispensable utensil and thereafter eject that utensil from the portal to the exit opening for user retrieval. In the manner above described, the utensil dispenser here defined accomplishes maintenance of cleanliness of all utensils without individual wrap while delivering clean utensils one at a time to respective individual users.